1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to packaging and activating stored value cards.
2. Related Art
Stored value cards have increasingly become a card of choice for gift givers, whether they are for personal or business reasons. In point-of-sale (POS) cases, all or a portion of the card is usually visible after being secured in or secured to the packaging. Typically, the viewable portion of the card is used during the purchase and activation of the card. However, having this information visible to the public can allow for illegal or fraudulent use of the information. This is especially true of open system cards that can be used anywhere in the world. Typically these cards are activated upon purchase.
While this is secure for most cases, in some cases this also can allow for fraudulent use of the stored value card. A description of debit and other stored value cards, typical packaging and activation techniques can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,381 issued to Stich et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Given the foregoing, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for packaging and activating stored value cards, which keeps them unviewably secured within the package.